User talk:DarkLantern
02:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Edits Wow, thank you for your edits! 20:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ]] Page blankings Hi, I noticed that you recently blanked a few categories. Instead of doing this, you could nominate them for deletion in LOTR:Articles for deletion. 22:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the timeline/event template on the TA 1304 page. I didn't know how to do that. --Turin Turambar 20:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. On the template matter, I just thought that something in the article might need to be cleared up, or reasearched. It was on how Frodo was Bilbo's nephew if Bilbo was an only child. Any way, thanks for the advice! Clearing something up The second message under "Thanks" is from "The dark marshal I forgot to add my signature.....again.....sorry.--The dark marshal 23:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Recent changes patrol see Forum:Recent changes patrol 01:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) So... what are your thoughts on it? 21:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Adminship Hello, I've been away editing The Beatles Wiki recently, but you've been very diligent about informing me of vandalism (as far as I can tell), and you've been a great help to the wiki overall, so I've nominated you for adminship! Check it out at Requests for adminship. 04:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Say whether or not you accept the nomination in the "Nominee's Acceptance" line, please. 21:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an admin of the One Wiki to Rule them All! Please see for help on how to use your new powers, or you can ask me or fellow admins for advice. Good Luck! -- 16:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) p.s. you can add this template to your user page: Admin Congratulations! As KingAragorn said, ask any of the admins for help, if you need it. Also, be sure to welcome new contributers with and, for anonymous users, . 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Block Hi. May I recomend that 79.72.208.167 is blocked? Jacce | Talk 13:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Forum topic Dear DarkLantern, Please use your signature in the messages you send me in my talk page. To produce an automated signature, just press the sig button ~~~~. Thanks for sending me that link, I will check that topic now.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Voted.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Demsterwold Ah fuck >< I typed DemsterwoRld instead of Demsterwold. I must say that's quite strange. I tought Demsterwold was a famous name but now that I check Wikipedia, I see Demsterwold is a name only used in my language, Dutch. Sorry for any minor incovenience my mistake caused, I will be working on this at once. -- Nognix -- I deleteted the text these pages hold, if you can be so kind to remove these articles: Demsterworld, Taur-nu-fuin (disambiguation) and Taur-nu-Fuin (Demsterworld). -- Thanks. Re: question I voted deleted on three of the them that seemed unecessary. Rain Thalo 21:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion I just wanted to get your opinion on a change that I'm proposing to Template:TAYear. My new version can be found here, and the reasoning here - Razor77 03:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Other Template problems I have fixed both of those templates. I was surprised to see them do what they where, but they are ready to go now. - Razor77 00:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Template questions Looking over both of your templates ideas they both look pretty good. Having said that this is an idea that I've been kicking around since I started looking over the Gondorian and Rohirrim templates and just put the finishing touches on it tonight, User:Razor77/Infobox Person. Please let me know what you think of it. - Razor77 03:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Infobox Person Your right, there is a number of the items that are not needed for every entry. Aside form the Name field, all of them will be optional. A couple of fields that I did not add to the demos that I have up but I do want to have in the final are Actor and Character for people that appeared in the Movies. Let me know what you think. - Razor77 19:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree that both Spouse and Weapon would both be good additions to the template. I have updated the my demo of the Base Template. Let me know what you think and if there are any other additions that should be made. - Razor77 20:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Template TG I have deleted it after I removed it from all of the pages that included it. - Razor77 21:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) New Infoboxes I have fixed the new infobox from showing } and } if you use one of the race based infoboxes. If you are using just the base one it will show up and I am going to continue to debut that. Also some of the current infoboxes use Capitalized variables which will not match up with the new infoboxes that uses all low-case letters. When mirgrating from the old to the new make sure you change the case on the variables' names. I am also still working on adding the category as you wanted. Hopefully that will be done tomorrow as well. If you have any further questions just ask. - Razor77 01:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Please block User:Tojra. He has been harassing me and vandalizing my page on the Narnia Wiki, and now he has started here. Please stop him. He was a major problem on the other wiki and a total creep, and I know it is the same guy. Rain Thalo 17:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *He has now vandalized King of the West, and I don't know how to put it back to the way it was. He is targeting me specifically, please do something about it. Rain Thalo 18:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC)